


Vieni

by shatiaslove



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Love, One Shot, Romance, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: E allora vieni, e prendimi, e portami via da qui.





	Vieni

E allora vieni, e prendimi, e portami via da qui.  
E allora vieni, e abbracciami, e baciami, e fammi battere il cuore come solo tu sai fare. Fammelo battere forte, a ritmo col tuo. Perché a te ci sarò sempre legata, in un modo o in un altro.  
E allora ricordati, di me. E magari amami, un pochino. Non chiedo troppo. Solo un po’ del tuo amore. Quello che basta per farmi sentire viva, con fronte imperlata di sudore e mani tremanti.  
E allora andiamo, a visitare il mondo. Andiamo a Parigi, che sai che sono innamorata dell’amore. E andiamo a Berlino, che so che sei innamorato della storia. Andiamo a San Pietroburgo e godiamoci una notte bianca, solo noi due, stretti in un letto ad una piazza, un lenzuolo a coprirci le gambe, un sorriso a coprirci il viso. Andiamo a Roma, affittiamo un motorino e giriamo per la città sentendoci i padroni del mondo. Andiamo a New York e perdiamoci tra tutti i mille quartieri e tutte le mille etnie, e facciamo finta di essere chiunque e nessuno.  
Che va bene così, sai? Solo noi due. Chiunque e nessuno. Ma noi due.  
Che va bene così, sai? Solo noi due. Ovunque e da nessuna parte. Ma noi due. Che tanto ovunque tu sia, io sono tranquilla, io sono a casa.  
Stai arrivando? Perché ti sto aspettando, coi miei soliti capelli spettinati e gonfi, col mio solito rossetto rosso leggermente sbavato, con i miei soliti dubbi a riempirmi la testa.  
Vieni, prendimi, ti aspetto.  
E ricordati di baciarmi, quando arrivi. E di dirmi con lo sguardo che sono bella così come sono, anche se non è vero. Perché, lo sai, sono insicura, e sbaglio sempre, nonostante io provi a fare la cosa giusta, ma forse la cosa giusta non esiste e basta. Si fanno le cose, così come vengono, e si prendono, così come vanno.  
Ma vieni qui, stringimi la mano, alza gli occhi al cielo perché è perennemente fredda, e sono perennemente fredda.  
Dicevo.  
Stringimi la mano e cammina, vai dove vuoi, ma continua a camminare, senza guardarti indietro, dove ci sono io, che cerco di stare al tuo passo anche con le gambe dieci volte più corte rispetto alle tue.  
Sussurrami all’orecchio che il mondo è nostro e fammi rabbrividire dalla testa ai piedi, fammi ricordare che ho una colonna vertebrale che non è in grado di tenermi dritta, perché tu mi rendi molle. Vedi, devi sapere che tra le tue mani io sono gelatina. Sono tutta timida e tutta insicura e tutta sbagliata. Ma per te no. Per te ho tanti pregi, che ami, e tanti difetti, che accetti. Per te ho tante cose da donare e tante cose da raccontare. Per te le mie storie sono belle, e scritte bene, e fatte bene, perché vengono dal cuore, dici tu. Per te la me scrittrice non è un disastro. E per te la me innamorata non è un casino.  
Ti amo anche per questo. Perché sai prendermi, sai parlarmi, ci sai fare.  
Ti amo anche per questo. Perché sei l’unico che sa portarmi via e farmi stare bene la meta. Ché sai che a me non sta mai bene niente. Eccetto te.  
Ti amo anche per questo. Perché il mio rossetto rosso sbavato me lo togli via con i tuoi baci, e ti sbavi anche un po’ tu, di rossetto rosso. E sei bello lo stesso.  
Ti amo anche per questo.  
E allora vieni, e prendimi, e portami via da qui.


End file.
